Rough Times Ahead
by Dr.Sun
Summary: A former agent of Overwatch decides to take on a new life but finds himself back under their command, this time as a simple soldier. But he still has importance among the Heroes. AU where Overwarch never disbanded. Rating may or may not change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _My name is Kore. I always wanted to be a hero, to do whats right. So I joined Overwatch._

I was stationed on an Arctic base, on stand-by for Overwatch. I had been on the base for several months, going about my business, doing what I was told to do. But then, a young girl, maybe no older than 24 arrived. She seemed hyperactive all the time, never stopped moving around. Apparently her name is, I don't know, Lena, I think? She's supposed to be a pilot. British too. Do love me a Brit every once in a while.

One morning I had gotten up way earlier than normal and decided to get something to eat. Mess hall wasn't packed, but people were there. I noticed that the young British girl I knew so little about was sitting down by herself. Thats when I made the biggest mistake of my life. For better or worse. I sat myself down next to her and simply said "Hey".

Oh boy. This wasn't going to end well for either of you. But I hoped, got her sake it would. Just hoped

 **A/N:**

 **Ok, I have had all these ideas in my head for MONTHS and this is a taste of the latest and I intend to expand on this as soon as I can. However, I am sleep deprived and I just wanted to get this out of my head to keep my Overwatch FanFic ideas from taking over. But please note,** **this is my first fic and my first time writing I want to make it a good one. It is short, yes, but like I said I just wanted to get the ideas out of my head. I'm not sure about this small intro but anyway. Also, the text in italic is just a voiceover thing, to fill gaps about my OC, Kore. That may not be a permanent name; it may just be a codename or something. But I will stop writing notes as they are almost longer than the story. I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading, and good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I will be changing from 1st Person to 3rd Person this chapter. I will be continuing with the voiceover thing inbetween every few paragraphs.**

 **AU where Overwatch never disbanded, set before the events of the Slipstream Incident.**

 _So... guess you want to know more about me, huh? Ok, I'm 28 years old... even though I shouldn't be. Anyway, I used to be an Overwatch agent. One of the best. One of the heroes. But that didn't really work out._

The young girl had a questioning look on her face. But, just like that, she snapped to the perky thing everyone on the base knew her as. Even though Kore didn't know that much about her, his mental image of her, constructed from what little he had heard and seen, was of a positive, perky, energetic young girl.

"Hiya, luv! What can I do for ya?". Well, it was at this point where Kore knew he had messed up. Like, really, really messed up. Badly. But he kept his cool and tried not to lose it in front of the younger girl and calmly responded with "Well, I just thought you looked a little lonely over here, no?". She seemed to relax; which is strange because she never seemed to have been tense in the first place. She then let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "You have NO idea! Its just-" she looked down for a moment. "there's no one here that understands how boring it is. I'm a pilot, but with the weather lately I haven't been cleared permission to fly for weeks.". Kore merely looked at her, but turned his gaze downward towards where she was looking. He looked back up at her to see that she was staring at him, she looked into his eyes. She seemed lost in them. She then looked back down, a blush spreading across her face. She then mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry?" Kore questioned. "What!? Nothing. Whaddya talkin' about, luv?". She jumped to her feet and did a little mock salute. "Name's Lena Oxton. What about you, luv?".

"I'm Kore.". It sounded more blunt then it should have. He hated when he spoke to people. Always made a fool of himself. But the only people he ever spoke too were his best friends. Were.

Lena looked a little awkward but she didn't want to make a bad impression on him. "Al..righty then. Kore what?"

He sighed. This was it. The part he despised the most. His surname. It wasn't an embarrssing surname or anything. Its just... he didn't have one. He never had parents. Fended for himself until he was about 14. Thats when he saw an angel. Mercy, head of the Overwatch medical facilities and research, also team mom, adopted him after he was found smack bang in the middle of a warzone. Surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies. No one ever questioned it. But when he grew up? As an Overwatch agent he found himself in constant trouble with Commander Morrison. They were always butting heads. Kore was young, but he was a military genius. Not as much so as Morrison, but pretty close. He was quite the power house as well. But then Morrison snapped.

He broke away from his memories and thoughts.

"Just Kore."

Damn it. There he goes again with the blunt answers, seemingly void of emotion. He went through the story in his head, filtering through what he would and wouldn't reveal to the girl in front of him. But she nevered asked. She didn't pry. Not at all. She nodded intently. "Fair enough. Not my business, I know that much."

Thank God. She respected boundaries. He liked that. She then looked around and turned back to Kore. "You want to be friends?". It sounded awfully childish, moreso then she had hoped, at least. Kore blinked a few times and thought about the offer. "That'd be great.". He gave her a warm smile, which she gladly returned, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

 **A/N**

 **Ok so this is slightly longer, I'll do one more of this introduction type chapter and then get to the flesh of the story which is what I've thought most about. But to explain my OC, Kore, he is basically just a guy who has insane abilities that I'll go through in a later chapter. He obviously isn't a people person and is only friendly with people he has known for a long time, however with Lena's calming and friendly prescence they become good friends in a short period of time (which basically sums up these intro chapters). But there will be a lot of playful flirting and flirty banter between the two before there is possible pairing.**

 **Anyway, if anyone reads this crap, thanks and I'd really appreciate comments and reviews. And be as harsh as you like; I really appreciate constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for the hellfire of Chapters today. I just uploaded Chapter 2 and finished Chapter 3 (couldn't figure out how to end it). But I just hope people are reading this. Thanks if you do by the way!**

Four Months Later

It was a cold morning on the base. Well, 2km away from it. Lena and Kore, as well as a few other agents that neither of them knew, were waiting for an escort to arrive to their position. They were out there for 2 days, looking for a suspected threat seen on the horizon. They didn't expect anyone to be out in the middle of nowhere but their superiors ordered a small team to go and check it out.

Lena had only very basic combat training and was in no way, shape or form ready to go on an actual mission, but she had begged and begged and begged to accompany Kore on the mission. When his superiors had told him about a strange pilot begging to accompany him on the mission he explained that he was fine with it and so Lena had her way.

It had been four months since Kore had approached Lena and they had become friends. Although they were awkward friends they were both happy to have someone to talk to. Over the four months they had become close, however. Through the sense of having no one else they became reliant on eachother.

Much like Lena was physically relying on Kore now. They sat side by side, shoulders just touching, in the snow. Lena, Kore and the other soldiers were gathered around an artificial fire; the wonderful advancements of technology. Lena had her head resting on Kore's shoulder and her hand resting on his arm. He thought she was asleep but he was wrong.

She was only resting her eyes, enjoying the moment of bliss that she was enveloped in. She wouldn't say she was exactly proud that she felt like melting against him, right then and there. There was a low rumbling sound as their escort drew nearer and nearer. Kore put his hand on her face and whispered her name so she would wake up. She took notice of how gentle he was.

She had only ever seen him in a real fight in a holovid advertisement, but in training matches or sparring he was still relentless. She pretended to wake up and flashed him a warm smile. As the escort vehicle came to a stop alongside their temporary camp he lightly lifted her head of his shoulder and stood up. She looked at him with a pout. He smiled and held his hand out for her to take, which she did. He clasped her hand in a firm but gentle grip and he lifted her to her feet. She smiled and shrugged before heading to the escort.

She opened the door to the small military truck and looked over her shoulder at him and nodded her head towards the vehicle. He smiled and nodded back before walking over to her and climbing into the back of the truck after her. The ride back to the base wasn't very long, considering it was only 2kms, but it was long enough for Lena to actually fall asleep this time.

When they had arrived back to the base Kore woke Lena up yet again. They had expected to be dropped off at debriefing so they could be debriefed and drop their equipment off back at the armoury before heading back to their barracks.

But they were stopped just through the gate. An officer approached the truck. Just recently, no longer than a month ago, Kore had been moved to Special Ops. Not exactly Blackwatch but similar. The barracks were then rearranged and he soon, like Lena, had is own room. Due to lack of information on Kore and the fact that, essentially, he did not actually exist he was able to keep his ties to his friends and family. Friends. Friend.

The officer looked at Kore and told him "There is someone waiting for you in the boardroom, sir.". Kore was unaware why someone would be waiting for him. He motioned for Lena to come with him as he jumped out of the back of the truck. Of course, Lena followed. When he had been moved to Special Ops, Kore had been able to list one person as the person he could share anything with. He, obviously, chose Lena. Because of this special permission he had granted her she could follow him and accompany him anywhere he likes, thus why all she needed to join Kore on the scouting mission was permission from Kore himself.

The two made their way to the boardroom. They passed the hangar, which Lena spent some time gawking at, the training room, the mission simulator and other various buildings. When they stood in front of the boardroom Lena looked at Kore and whispered "What do you think it's gonna be, luv?". If he was to be complety honest he would have said he didn't know. But what came out was "It'll be alright" which he said in a small, hushed voice. And with that the duo walked through the open doors.

* * *

 _If you absolutely have to know, I'll tell you._

 _I'll tell you what happened._

 _What made me... me._

 _What made me..._

 _This._

 _When I joined Overwatch it was because I didn't have a choice. I wanted to help people but not like this. I got along well with everyone pretty well. Ana and I were close. Very close. I spent most of my spare time playing with Fareeha. And when Ana was away I got the privilege of looking after the little angel. I came to love Fareeha. She meant a lot to me._

 _Ana and I were close, yes. But Jack and Ana were closer. Jack never really liked me. At least thats what I think. Angela said it was tough love but... he always seemed to despise me._

 _I worked my way through the ranks and at one point I was up there with Gabriel. Then Zurich happened. I was there. First hand. No older than 27 and I was witnessing the deaths of thousands as two brothers in arms fought to the death. There was an explosion._

 _Dr Harold Winston had been communicating with Overwatch from the Moon and some of his tech was sent down for inspection by Overwatch scientists. That tech collided with that explosion and caused some sort of... time rift thing. And I was no more than 7 feet away. Next thing I know it's like a black hole and it sucked me in._

 _And it hurt. It hurt like nothing else. And then, there was nothing. And I awoke in some place I had never seen before. I was in pain, alone, scared and in a place I had never seen before. I had gone forwards in time._

 _I'll put it simply: I jumped through time in both directions several times. I first went forwards a bit, then backwards a lot, forwads a lot, back even more, forward a tiny bit then back a hell of a lot. I ended up about... 109 years further away from where I was in what seemed like 2 minutes ago._

 _I don't want to bore you with the details but I ended up losing my arm, I can't even remember how. It was so long ago. But I replaced the prosthetic I had with an omnic arm with_ _Chronal Accelerator-like tech built in. It allows me to control any time field I come across. I can also teleport due to the Chronal Accelerator. Not sure how it works though. I just... want to use it and it works. But thats enough about me. Tell me a bit about yourself._

 **A/N: Ok, the last part was from Kore's perspective, telling the reader about his past and abilities. But I hope you like this chapter because I ended up just ditching the third intro chapter and started getting into it in the middle of this chapter. And the first quarter was just to demonstrate Lena and Kore's relationship, because that is an important part of the story. And I am taking Creative Liberty with this story so please respect that. Creative Liberty was on the stuff where Harold Winston had invented the Chronal Accelerator. And don't ask how Chronal Acceleratore + Explosions = Time Rift Thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may include swearing so I've thusly changed rating to M pre-emptively.**

As Lena and Kore stood before the giant metal door that opened to the boardroom Lena stopped Kore. He turned and looked at her. Something was bothering him and Lena could tell. "What is it, luv? Everything alright?" Kore said nothing. He looked into her eyes with an apologetic look.

Dear God, she loved his eyes. The time he spent alone, solitary. Never speaking. He learned to have a conversation more in depth than any other with only his eyes. They said a million words. She looked down at his chest area. "Alright then. Let's go!". She sounded so happy. He couldn't help but smile.

They opened the doors and stepped inside. Kore couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He refused to. The Heroes of Overwatch. He was greeted by the sight of Mercy Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Mercy, of course, ran over to them and gave Lena a huge bear hug and then turned to look at Kore. She looked into his eyes. God, everyone loved his eyes. She held his shoulders with a firm, reassuring grip. "Look at you. All grown up!" He just muttered something about being 'all grown up' for over a century.

The medic felt her heart sink. She might not have been the best adopted mother but she tried. She put everything into him following his dreams and whatnot. But she knew she did a good job. As did he. They both knew Jack ruined him. Broke him. Tore it all away. But he wouldn't let that get to him. So he shut down all emotion. It was his way of not going ape-shit (sorry Winston). It wasn't his fault. Mercy hated picking sides but she knew Jack was in the wrong.

Kore scanned over the room to see if there were any other Overwatch Agents. Winston, McCree, Genji, Pharah.

Pharah. He knew she was the most devastated when he left. He couldn't face her. He wanted to do what he had to and then get out.

Then everything turned south. Even though it was about as bad as it could get.

Jack _Freaking_ Morrison. Here to royally screw up everything. Kore hadn't forgiven him. He never did. Never will. Lena noticed the look on his face. The dismay. The pain. The _hatred_. She grasped his hand as hard as she could. She noticed he didn't just hate Morrison. He was breaking down. He was having a mental breakdown, his world was crumbling around him and it soon collapsed. His mind tried to shut itself down but there was one thing stopping it. Lena.

Kore's mind held on to the single thought of Lena, his only,and best, friend, among a storm of memories. Memories he'd rather forget. Memories of Morrison.

The room fell silent. She looked to where Kore was standing. His eyes. She knew what they said. He didn't want to do this. He was asking; no, begging her to leave and take her wih him.

Mercy put her hand on his back and gently rubbed up and down his spine. "You should get out of here, Liebling."

Lena took his arm in a tight, gentle grip. "We're leaving now, luv."

She nearly severed his arm from his body as she pulled him towards the door. Lena pushed open the door as quickly as she could, then slammed them shut. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, looked at Kore, smiled, then started walking.

"Lena? What just happened?" He knew full well what happened. He just wanted to make sure that he and Lena were on the same page.

"What do ya mean, luv?"

"What happened in there? Actually, never mind. But Lena," He placed a hand on her shoulder and stroked up and down her upper arm. "thank you."

She stopped dead and looked down. She turned around and looked up at him. "Come on, luv. Ya' know I'd do anything for ya'."

"Anyhing for the one I love..."

She mumbled the last part under her breath. He still didn't know. She didn't know if she could take it. She had developed feelings for Kore. All those times he had let her lean against him, those times he held her, _when he touched her._

She couldn't bring herself to tell him. They were each others only friends. She had hoped she could have spent more time with Mercy so she could ask her opinion on the matter, but their time was cut short.

She hadn't told anyone yet. She decided that if she didn't have an oppurtunity to see Mercy and talk to her about it before she left she would call her. Either way she needed help. She had never really been in love like she was with Kore.

She knew she had to do something soon. She couldn't go on like this. But she did. And she hated herself for it.

 **A/N: Well that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you have anyhing you want to say, any questions just leave a review and I'll try to answer them in this section. Finally getting to the part where Lena and Kore... well, hook up, I guess. To put it simply. Anyway, thanks for reading this far and don't forget to leave a review and favorite this story :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a mission like any other. Hostiles had advanced or sent out a recon team or something. Kore didn't care. It meant he could get his hands dirty. Lena didn't care either. It meant they had some alone time. Kore was sitting, looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. He had his knee bent so he could rest the underside of the rifle on his knee. Lena was leaning against him, so that they were sitting back to back. She had her head leaning backwards so it was resting on the back of his neck. They had been like this for several hours, there being an occasional jerk backwards as Kore fired a silenced round at the unsuspecting enemy camp.

Lena passed the time by having a conversation with Kore that consisted of Lena talking to Kore, him acknowledging her then she would talk to him again like he said exactly what he wanted her to. It was more like she was talking to herself and Kore would just say something like "ok, sure thing, you got it, of course, yeah" and maybe the occasional grunt.

However, he was listening. And he was paying attention. He even understood her problems and everything else she mentioned. But it's what she didn't say that was what worried Kore.

Lena had not yet told him she loved him. She planned to do so after this mission. But after several hours of sitting motionless, having the equivalent of a conversation with a brick wall and having to walk back to base she had been notified that Kore was leaving for an 'excursion' as theyl other soldiers had started to call it. Apparently every now and then Kore would wander off into the snow and just... come back after a while. Lena had been told that she could go with him, though she was recommended not to. But she wouldn't let a recommendation get in the way of her alone time with Kore.

She had become quite addicted to their alone time. Once every day Lena would isolate herself with Kore from anything else and just talk. Sometimes they didn't even talk; they just sat in each others prescence and did their own thing. Sometimes Lena slept and he would hold her while she did so. Anything they did in their alone time brought them together and brought about more trust between the two.

* * *

Lena and Kore were walking towards the gate of the base, Kore had nothing except the clothes he wore, a backpack and a rifle strapped to it. Lena had a small luggage bag and a backpack. Also the clothes she wore. Can't forget those. Especially not in the snow.

The guards recognised Kore immediately and opened the gates. Lena looked nervous so Kore gave her a reassuring look. She saw him looking at her and blushed a little. "So I'm guessing you do this often?"

He answered in small sentences, seeming to give as little information as possible. "Not really."

"Oh. How often then?"

"Every couple of months."

Lena pondered on this for a second before saying anything. "How come you've never done it in the time I've been here?"

Suddenly he opened up and became the normal, flirty guy she loved. "I didn't want to leave you all alone." He said it with a smile that Lena could swear said 'why don't we have sex right here on the spot because it doesn't matter if anyone else watches'.

But it was probably just in her head. And she wasn't exactly proud of the fact that she didn't mind if that's what he was getting at.

The two started off into the wasteland of snow. They walked for hours and hours, not stopping once. At one point Lena was exhausted and couldn't walk any further. "Come on, Lena. Just a bit further." Kore tried his hardest to get her to keep walking, but to no avail. He walked back to where she had stopped and he put his fore arm under her calf and his and on her back. He picked her up off the ground and started walking again.

Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a cheeky grin as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "So where exactly are we goin', luv?" She had no idea where they were headed but Kore seemed to know. "If you want to know, I'm taking us to a small hideout I have hidden out here." She lifted her head up and looked around the endless snowy landscape.

She looked confused. "Out here in the snow?"

"Yep"

"Whats that then?" She pointed to a small silver mound, smothered in white snow. "That would be it." he replied, matter-of-factly.

When they arrived closer Kore put Lena down and grabbed the bottom of the old roller door. He struggled for a second but then pulled it up with ease. He held it open for Lena to walk in. She ducked her head down to fit under and Kore followed.

It was a small garage of sorts. It was bigger than Lena had expected but was filled to the brim with scrap metal and elctronics.

"Well, let's set up then." Kore put down his bag and rifle and opened the bag. He ruffled through the contents until he pulled out a single sniper bullet. "Should be enough." He smiled then loaded the rifle.

Lena set her bag down and rolled out a sleeping bag. Kore looked at her, almost as if he was criticizing her. "What is it, luv?" He went back to checking his rifle then responded "Keep in mind this isn't a sleep over."

She stared at her sleeping bag for a moment then realized where he was coming from. Boy, did she hate that. He would say something completely normal and he'd say it so normally but she couldn't help but feel like he was flirting with her.

Kore lifted the roller door up once again and put a crate underneath, to prevent it from shutting again. He noticed that Lena was lost in thought. He whistled to get her attention. She looked over at him but still appeared to be tangled up in her own thougjts. "Hey, you coming?" She snapped back to reality and approached the roller door. She ducked under and waited to see what Kore was doing.

"You ever been hunting before?" Kore looked off into the horizon as he said this, seeming to focus in on something. "Not real-"

"Sh."

Lena looked at him and noticed he was looking through his scope. "Pass me the muzzle brake, would ya'?" She grabbed the muzzle brake from his bag and handed it to him, still looking through the scope. He played with it and moved it around in his hand. "Lena?"

"Yea, luv?"

"This is a silencer." Lena looked confused. She grabbed the silencer from his hand. "Ah, it is too. Sotry 'bout that." She put the silencer back and returned with the muzzle brake. Kore attatched it wihout looking away from his scope. "And Lena," he paused for a second as he jerked back when he pulled the trigger. "You don't have to pretend you know the difference between a silencer and muzzle brake."

She looked embarrassed but then smiled at him. "Sorry, luv. Don't really play with guns all that much."

"I can tell."

Lena felt her face heat up and a blush spread across hee face. She wasn't thay embarrassed. It was just the way he smirked and the way he said it. She loved the banter that went between the two. She knew he would always win, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. She didn't really have much in the form of entertainment on the base; Kore's prescence was always appreciated.

Kore finally looked up from his scope and started towards where he'd been aiming. Lena sped up her pace so she could walk next to him. She held his hand and grabbed his arm, swinging her own to make Kore's swing as well. He did nothing but glance over at her and smile. She sure was a strange thing. But he didn't care.

"Are you comfortable with dead animals?" he asked out of nowhere. "Um, yea I guess." Lena knew it sounded way more awkward then she wanted it to, the second the words left her mouth. Kore chuckled, amused at her reaction to her own words.

They came across a lone wolf with a small red spot on the side of its lower chest. Lena thought there would be more blood. Kore had used a muzzle brake, yes, but the patch of red fur was probably no bigger than the bullet itself.

He told Lena to look away as he skinned it with a knife he had in his pocket. He picked it up and put it in a small sack, so it would be easier to carry and so Lena wouldn't have to look at a dead, furless wolf. When they made it back to the hideout everything was quiet.

Lena was sitting opposite to Kore, who had just set up an artificial fire. She looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. Kore noticed she seemed different. "What's wrong?" She looked uo at him for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. Kore moved over and Lena sat down next to him. She buried her face into his shoulder and put an arm around his stomach, the other resting on his back.

He looked down at the way she emotionlessly cuddled into him and he kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. She was blushing like you wouldn't believe. She was glad she had her face buried in his shoulder, so he couldn't see her face.

"Now, what's up'?" _Shit_. The one question she hoped to get out of. She felt like being honest, but she couldn't build up the courage. She felt stupid. Couldn't even tell him she loved him. She had to make something up. And quickly.

She thought for a moment and was about to say something before Kore said "It's okay. You don't have to say anyhing if you don't want to, then." She admired the way he stroked her hair while he spoke. It didn't make her blush, at least not as much as when he kissed her. She had grown quite used to him playing with her hair.

Kore felt her grip on his stomach tighten and the arm on his back rubbed up and down, as if to calm him. She just wanted to tell him she loved him. She promised herself that he would know she loved him by the time they were back at base. But she didn't know if she could keep that promise.

After a while sitting there, Kore broke the silence. "You should get some rest. It's late and you'll need energy." She didn't move, just groaned. She lifted her head up and glared at him with her sad eyes. "You know that doesn't work. That only makes me want to put you to bed more."

Well, shit. That son of a bitch. What he said and how he said it just made her want to tell him she loved him and kiss him, right then and there. But the part of her that wanted to punch him in the balls stopped her.

She was nervous now and all she could think to do was laugh. So she did. She realised how crazy she looked and stopped. Now she looked even more embarrassed. She got up to get her stuff when he grabbed her hand.

She froze. What was he doing? She turned and looked at him, trying her hardest to return to her calm self. She gave him a warm smile and he stood up and put a hand on the back of her head. She felt her calm self disappear as she blushed. She could feel her face cooking. He pulled her in close and he rested his forehead against the top of her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" What? She was confused. If he was going to kiss her he mighy want to hurry the hell up. But he didn't. He looked at her, still waiting for an answer. "To go get my stuff so I can go to sleep. Why?"

He released her from his grip and sat down in front of the fire again. "Just curious."

She hated him. Did he know? She panicked and quickly darted over to her bag to get her stuff. She took off her bomber jacket, leaving only a loose RAF shirt and her orange bodysuit. She went over to her sleeping bag and wrapped herself up in it.

She shivered. It was so cold and she had only moved a few feet away from the fire. Kore looked intrigued. "Cold?" was all she heard him say. "More like bloody freezin', luv!" He reached behind him and grabbed a thick blanket and threw it at Lena.

She happily took it and put it in the sleeping bag. But she was still so cold. She went to shuffle closer to the fire but then Kore said "I wouldn't do that." Lena was confused. It wouldn't be dangerous. The fire would still be a couple of feet away. "Why not?"

Kore sighed, as if it was obvious. "It's not a real fire. It's artificial. It attracts itself to nearby flammable materials. One of it's only flaws." She suddenly remembered that it was only a prototype. She shuffled back a little bit. "But I'm still freezing." I've done all I can."

Suddenly she had a devious idea. A very devious idea. "Well, why don't we... sleep... together?" Kore sighed like he knew what she was doing. "If it will make you feel better." She had a little celebration in her head as Kore walked over to the fire. "I need to turn this off though, you okay with that?"

"Course, luv." He flicked a switch on the metal stand the flame was dispensed out of and walked over to her sleeping bag. She happily opened it up and Kore sat inside, then laid down. He put his hands behind his head, since there was no room for the two share a pillow and he didn't want to make Lena uncomfortable and give her half a pillow.

After a while he asked "Better now?" She sighed in relief and said "Much better." Kore had a smile so obvious that Lena could see it through the pitch black. "Well I just thought I'd let you know that I'm currently ectothermic."

"What does that mean exactly?" Kore's smile grew bigger. "It's the result of being cold blooded. "Which means what? You're not making much sense, luv." His smile was as big as it could get. "It means I don't generate my own body heat.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit ,shit, SHIT. This was the worst possible thing he could say right now. But it somehow wasn't. "So that means... if it's not me genrating body heat, then who is it?" She felt her heart explode. In anger because she hated when he does this and in love because she loved when he did this.

"If you tell anyone that I asked to sleep with you and I enjoyed it I will kill you." She realised what had come out of her mouth. It wasn't that bad because on all the occasions they slept together he knew she enjoyed it. It was that she gave him ammo.

"Wwwwhat was that Lena?"

"Fuck off."

"Aw don't be like that. I'm sorry." When he said this he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Lena's stomach. In any other circumstance she would have loved this and shown it but no, not now. Even though she could hear sincerity in his voice she felt bad for him. She could tell he was trying his hardest to get her back on his team.

When his arm touched her, however she noticed it was actually cold. But also really hard. She put her hand on it and gasped. She bolted upright with his arm in her hands. She looked at him, shocked, then back at his arm. It was prosthetic. She never realised. After all this time?

"Oh for God's sake."

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" There were tears in her eyes. She had no reason to cry but she did. She cared about Kore and to not realise he had an injury like this, she felt like she betrayed him.

"Well I guess it's happening now and NOT LATER." He emphasised the last words looking at his arm as if he was talking to it. He stood up and grabbed some tools from his bag and popped up a panel on the metal surface. Lena flicked on the fire to light up the room.

"I hate you so much."

"Why do you hate me? What are you talking about, luv?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

She could see the arm properely now. It was a simple chrome silver. It had a circle shaped gap right near the wrist. Inside the gap, around the edges there was a little fluorescent light. It was a green and purple. It looked sort of like McCree's except more human looking.

"Guess time travel decided to shit itself, huh?"

There was a small beep and a whine coming from his arm.

"Don't give me that shit."

"KORE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She slowly broke down into a pile of sobs on the ground.

"Shit." He slammed his tools down and kneeled down next to Lena. "Listen, I know you're confused but I can explain."

She gathered herself a little and grabbed on to his human arm for dear life. "Ok." was all she could manage. "Wait, what now? Oh ok, now is not a good time. I need to fix this quick or I'm screwed."

Lena reluctantly let go of his arm and moved back to the sleeping bag. She just sat there, observing Kore's every move. "Ok. Done."

"Now, to explain this." He motioned toward his arm.

He told her what it was and how it works and what it did. It took him a while but when he finished all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and throw her body into him. He sighed and put his hands on her back. "I'm sorry."

She leaned back and stared him in the eye. She leaned forward and... she kissed him. She kissed him with such passion and love. She broke away and stared at him, mortified. She got up and ran to the door. She ducked under and ran into the snow. She didn't care how cold it was or how much it hurt but she kept running.

Suddenly Kore appeared directly in front of her. She was running so fast that she ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her and joint them at her back, so she couldn't back away. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Listen to me." he cooed. She wriggled and tried to free herself but she couldn't get out of his grip. She sighed and tried to keep in her tears.

He loosened his grip on her and he looked her in the eye. She came to a moment of realisation. Time seemed to come to a stop as the eventd of the past ten minutes came into her head. All she could think of was one thought: **_I fucked up._**

Then time sped back up. And he kissed her. Yes, yes, all her dreams came true and she was in a moment of pure bliss. She put so much forcd into the kiss and so much passion and love, her blood, sweat and tears. And then they were back at the hideout, kissing by the fire.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

 **A/N: This has got to be the biggest piece of shit I have written. Actually, I am quite proud. I just hope you like the ending; thats the only thing I was conflicted about and I really confused myself. Also, I haven't mentioned that every part of this story has been written and published from my phone, using the desktop site. But I am also thinking of starting another story, but it migt be to much to write for this story and another but it's just a thought. Please leave a review; this is the chapter that I have poured my heart and soul into and any feed back and support is appreciated. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok you read this chapter I just want to say that I'm surprised how many views this is getting. And that's it.**

 _It was like a scene from a movie. Two lovers kissing by the fire, expressing their new found feelings for each other._

Lena reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into Kore's eyes. _Yep, Just like a movie._ She looked down, embarrassed. Kore put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. She was in a state of pure ecstasy and seemed to purr almost.

Kore knew this was going to happen. He saw it coming. Hell, it was so obvious he didn't even need time travel to figure it out. They both knew they had started something that they couldn't finish just as easily.

Lena's muffled voice broke the silence, through Kore's chest. "I love you..." Kore sighed. He couldn't get out of it this time. He might as well give in. "I love you too. We should get some sleep."

"R-right. Yeah. Can we still... y' know?"

"Sleep together?" Lena nodded. "After this, we can't not sleep together." She grabbed his hand and led him over to their makeshift bed and they both laid down. Lena pressed herself against Kore as much as she possibly could.

Kore had his prosthetic resting on her face, her hand on top of his prosthetic and his other arm wrapped around her back and snaked up along her neck to rest on top of her hand, which was on top of his other hand. Very complicated. Lena somehow managed to entwine their legs in less than 3 minutes.

They just laid there, motionless, staring into each others eyes. The only light in the room being the small fluorescent from Kore's arm. She ran her hands along the smooth metal. She sighed deeply before looking him in the eyes with a stern face. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have- I could have helped."

"What with? It's not like merely having a prosthetic triggers PTSD or anything." Lena was confused. "Wait. Do you suffer from PTSD?" Kore looked at her as if she were stupid. "Of course not."

Lena leant forward and let her lips brush across Kore's. He couldn't stand it. He leant even further forward and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. She was in heaven. She loved him kissing her. It was adorable how he couldn't take a simple bit of teasing.

But she didn't care. She loved him, and that's all that mattered. Well, it's all that she considered that mattered. After a long kiss the two were out of breath. One of Kore's hands found it's way to rest on Lena's stomach and she overlapped it with her own.

After reconfiguring several times the couple grew exhausted and thought it best to just hold one another close and try to get to sleep.

* * *

When Kore awoke Lena was still asleep. She had her arm casually draped over his chest and her hand on his face. He realised their legs were still entwined and he had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

He slowly freed himself from her deadly grip and grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. Which was weird; he didn't remember it coming off. Maybe they did things last night that he doesn't remember or maybe he just found it comfortable. He knew that Lena enjoyed it.

Kore flicked a switch on the artificial fire. He walked back to Lena and shifted her position so that she was being cradled in his arms. This motion woke her up but neither of them cared. They were together and alone, just how they liked it.

They had cleared out the area since arriving. There was still the same amount of scrap around except it was all out of the way, instead of sprawled across the whole room. It gave it a nice look. Or at least as nice as you can get for an abandoned scrap garage in the middle of the arctic.

But for the next couple of months it was home. And a very uncomfortable one, at that. But they had each other. And that was a sort of relief. Sort of.

Lena blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to the light. "Mornin', luv. You alright?" He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine. Just wanted to keep you safe." Lena giggled at this. He was so adorable. What made it even more so is that he meant it with all his heart. And that made all the difference to her.

"I'm glad you're so eager to protect me. Or can you just not keep your hands off me?." She hadn't expected an answer. But she got one anyway. "Well, seems like you got me," he pulled her into a deep kiss. It lasted about minute before Kore pulled away. "Just can't keep my hands to myself."

She loved him so much and it felt so good to know he felt the same way. If Lena were to be absolutely honest, she'd say that she had almost shit herself in fear that Kore wouldn't have wanted to see her again when she kissed him. But luck was on her side. But was it luck? Could have been anything.

Kore leaned back against their pile of bags, using it like a cushion. Lena snuggled right up next to him and she wrapped her arms completely around him. He rested his hands on her lower back, both of them waiting to see if he'd go for it.

Lena was quite shocked when he did. It was her ass after all. He put his hand on her back and rubbed up and down, but he went down a bit further than before and his hand ended up slightly gliding over her ass. It wasn't that big a deal but Lena made it out to be.

She tilted her head upwards and kissed on his chin and neck before he looked down to her and pushed her head forward, forcing her into a kiss. She had been reluctant to kiss him as a joke pubishment for being adventurous with her ass, but she soon gave in.

She really couldn't stretch how much she loved him. And she wouldn't stop now. Especially when the have several months to go before they head back to base.

Lena wanted to show Kore how much she loved him. By any means necessary.

 **A/N: This is just a follow-up filler chapter while I try to think up some more decent plot. I started off this story with 3 chapters a day but I've slowed right down now. I might not update for a while so I can get a flow going and just polish everything as much as possible. And as always, thanks for reading my story :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**By the way, just a strong language warning before you read this chapter. It's literally just one word but I feel the need to add this anyway.**_

Lena awoke to the low humming sound of Kore's chronal accelerator. His arm was wrapped around her neck and reached over her shoulder, as if he was trying to protect her. She arched her back and stretched her arms before freezing in place, realising that she might wake Kore.

"Kore?" she whispered. "You awake, love?". She sighed before relaxing her muscles and slumping back into his protective grip. Suddenly, a coarse voice spoke. "Actually-". He turned his head away from her and coughed. "Yes. Yes I am."

Lena had a guilty look plastered on her face, like a puppy jumped onto the couch without being told to. Kore softly chuckled. "It's okay. I was awake long before you. I was waiting on you to get up." He slowly moved in to plant a kiss on her forehead before resting a hand on her cheek and slowly guiding her head to rest on their pillow.

Lena said nothing and just watched him as he slowly removed his hand from her face. She had a one-sided smile across her lips. "Thank you." she said as she closed her eyes and adjusted her position on the makeshift bed. "I have to say, I have absolutely no idea what we should do today." Kore confessed.

Lena sat up and yawned. "I don't really care," she got up and slowly walked towards him and rested a hand on his chest, burying her head in his neck. "as long as I get to stay with you." she said in a tired tone.

Kore smiled. He liked the way that she ignored everything else just for him. It was silly, and unexplainably irresponsible. But it was cute. They had been out on their little getaway for a week or two now and Lena had been like this the whole time.

Kore's atrention turned to his bag when there was a low rumbling sound, as something inside the bag started to vibrate. He slowly reached inside. He fished around the bag then cautiously pulled out a communicator. On the screen there was a small symbol with writing underneath it.

The text read "Athena". Kore tapped on the screen a few times, seeing if it would respond to his touches. After a few seconds the communicator chimed as the Athena symbol slid off of the screen. There were several contacts listed on the main page, each showing the latest message sent. All of the messages were either unknown dates (possibly due to fuckery with the time stream) or at least a few years old.

There was one contact at the top that had recently sent a message. It said:

"Missed call from contact: Angie-

'Kore, please come back to the Watch Point. If you think running away will help you then you are _sorely mistaken_. And I know that you have me listed in your contacts as Angie or something similar. Please, my name is Angela and I am your mother so if you don't call me back I can assure you that we will come get you. Don't think I'm not afraid to embarrass you. I have raised you since you were a child and nothing has changed.

Please, please come back. 3 I love you.

Angela."

Kore had actually forgotten that Lena had been slumped over his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his stomach. Until she spoke up. "Sooo... that was Mercy? She seems concerned." Kore had a look on his face that Lena had never seen before. It was a look of hate and confusion. He didn't hate Lena or Angela. He knew that Soldier:76 had put her up to it.

"She has made a huge mistake." Kore muttered softly. Lena knew that it was none of her business but Mercy was her friend and Kore was basically her partner. "How so? She just wants to see you." Kore was surprised by how naive Lena could be. How innocent.

"I would bet my left nut that Soldier:76 is trying to trace our location right now. And I'll bet my right nut that he is going to try and do something very stupid." Lena was confused and wanted to get answers so she simply asked "What is he going to do?".

Kore suddenly had a sad expression on his face. He grabbed Lena and held her close to him. He moved his face closer to hers, until their foreheads were touching and whispered to her "If anything happens you are to run all thr way back to the Watch Point, ok?".

Lena was still very confused. "W-why? Is he... going to try and... hurt you?". Her voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes. Kore's shuddered breathing was more than enough to answer Lena's question.

She started to sob as he stroked her messy, yet beautiful, brown mane. He could only whisper to her "I don't know. Probably. Probably...". He sighed. "I love you".

"Through her crying, Kore could make out the words "I love you too" through her muffled sobs.

He was confused as to why Angela would do as Soldier commanded. He thought that they were on the same side. The same team, like they always had been. Them against the world. But that was a long time ago.

In a very different timeline.

 **A/N: ALL RIGHTY. I am so sorry for the lack of activity and uploads. If anyone has waited around for me then thank you so much. If you feel like thanking me for continuing, then don't. I will admit, I have just been a lazy asshole. I didn't feel like putting in the effort to continue and for a long time I felt like giving up on this story. If you want to thank anyone, thank Garriso for inspiring me to pick up my shit and get to work on this. That isn't the approach he took, but the outcome is the same. I ended up continuing this story and over the huge and unneccessary break I ended up coming up with some new ideas for this story and ended up planning ahead and extending this story by a mile, compared to before. Garriso told me that I just had to take a step back, look at what is happening with this story and look ahead. So that's what I've done so huge thanks to him, and I will try to update sooner rather than later. And anyway, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**There is a but more strong language in this chapter so if you can't handle that then you might as well leave. But if you don't mind then welcome and I hope you enjoy.**_

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Lena tried her best to calm down and pull herself together. She leaned against Kore's shoulder and just quietly shook for anothet few minutes. Kore grabbed her by the shoulders and put some distance between them. He looked her in the eyes and quietly spoke to her. "Are you going to be okay? It's going to be okay."

With this Lena shook him off and took a few steps back. She glared at him with a look pain and anger. She couldn't take it anymore. How could he not care that his life was in danger. Mercy had told her how Jack and Kore used to argue and fight. After the accident Jack had died and Soldier:76 was born. And Lena could only imagine how much worse he had gotten. If the two got into a fight then the result may be worse than she could even comprehend.

She didn't care if her life was in danger. She would give up everything for Kore. She wasn't going to take it anymore. "NO! I'm not leaving you here alone! I-I'll help you!" she yelled. Kore had a sad grin on his face. Then he softly said "And what are you going to do?". He didn't mean for it to sound so condescending.

Lena had a shocked look on her face. It almost looked like disgust. She had no words for him right now but she couldn't leave him.

There was a brief silence as Kore's communicator buzzed. Lena looked over to it and stormed out of the door and out into the snow. Kore sighed and walked over to his communicator. He turned it on and saw that there was a new message. It said it was from Jack Morrison.

The message said:

"New message from contact 'Jack Morrison'-

We are coming for you. Don't run. We have no reason not to kill you. Stay where you are."

Kore solemnly looked at the message. He started to type.

"Try me motherfucker" was all he wrote. He was going to stand his ground. If Lena was in danger he would blink and get her out of there. It was the only option. If he was going down he'd take Morrison down with him. No matter what.

He was ready to fuck some shit up.

 **A/N: Alright. Thats another chapter done. I hope to continue along at this pace for a while because I want to make up for the absence. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Action will take place in the next chapter which is the reason this chapter was so short. I just wanted to create a little drama and stir up some motive. I haven't got all the details for the action part, but I've got the basic idea, so I'll probably end up changing it a little bit.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning: There will be a more frequent use of strong language in this chapter then there is in the other chapters. There is also violence.**_

Kore put his communicator down and walked to the door. There were small snowflakes spread across the floor and beyond that was heavy, thick layers of fresh snow. He breathed in a deep breath and then exhaled, before stepping out into the cold storm. He looked around the wide area in front of the small residence. He couldn't see Lena anywhere. He just hoped she hadn't run too far away.

Kore slid a panel on his robotic arm and raised it in the air,clenching his fist. The light blizzard died down and he could hear the sound of a thud against metal. He slowly peeked around the corner of the shack, only to see Lena punching the wall, trying to exert her anger. She stopped and gingerly looked at him before lowering her fist. She looked at the snow covered ground before slowly walking over to him. She pressed her body against his amd placed her hands on his upper chest. She got up on her tippy toes, slowly rubbing her bodies against his, before slowly and gently closing the gap between their lips. She tilted her head slightly sideways while kissing him, as Kore did nothing to stop her, yet did not encourage her. He showed almost no emotion.

She pulled away from him while gasping for air. She brushed a tendril of her short hair away from her face before sighing with satisfaction. "Phew, I guess that defuses that situation for a while." Kore snapped out of his trance as he questioned her. "W-what situation was that exactly?" he stuttered.

Lena let out an exasperated sigh and waved her hand at him. "Oh, nevermind. Let's just go back inside." As she went to walk away Kore grabbed her shoulder as she walked past him. She turned to him, confused.

"What is it, love?" Silence. There was complete silence for a second. Kore realised that he had paused time. But he did it out of instinct. He did not know that there was imminent danger but he wouldn't take any risks.

He let go of Lena and casually strolled around to the front of the building. He was shocked by what he saw, albeit not completely surprised. Three helijets, all with soldiers rappelling out of the main doors. There were a few soldiers on the ground. One of them being 'The Soldier'.

He proudly walked across the plain white field with a few troops with light pulse rifles in their hands. Soldier:76 had his trademark Heavy Pulse Rifle in his gloved grip, his trigger finger was obviously itching.

Kore decided that there was nothing else to do. He unpaused time, the soldiers looking quite surprised by Kore's sudden prescence. Soldier:76 raised his gun and stared Kore in the eye. Kore, of course, couldn't see it but he could tell that Soldier was staring at him.

"You're going to come with us, Kore." He decided to just buy time. "What if I come quietly?" He earned an honest response. "Then I will shoot you." Kore was confused. He knew Soldier was old but he didn't realise he was so old that he was going crazy. "No, yeah, I get that but my question was what if I come quietly, as in 'give up'?"

Soldier lowered his rifle. "We are going to shoot no matter what you do". Now, Kore was never one for _unnecessary_ violence. Necessary violence, however, was a completely different situation. He always loved necessary violence.

He knew that he might as well get this over and done with. He raised his arm and threw it down, either a large dagger or tiny sword suddenly appearing in his hand. The soldiers, in their confused state, having just seen a man magically appear in front of them and have a 'friendly chat' with their commander and witness a dagger appear out of thin air, were easy to take care of.

Kore blinked towards one of the soldiers and thrust his dagger through his back, spinning around and impaling another soldier on the blade. He placed a hand on the first soldiers lifeless body and pushed it off the blade, before turning to see the petrified look on a mans face pointing his rifle at Kore. There was a good nine feet between them.

Kore reasoned it was enough distamce to be able to deflect the spray of bullets, about to be shot from the rifle. If that didn't work he could always pause or slow down time itself. But he didn't want to do that. It would ruin the fun. Whats the point of playing a game if you cheat? Not that his powers were cheats, though if they were he damn well deserved them.

There was a sudden crack as the soldier released a storm of bullets in Kores direction. Kore raised his blade and moved it so it blocked every incoming bullet. The white snow turned red as the blood of about four soldiers reached the snow.

Soldier:76 was not particularly impressed in the soldiers' performance. To be fair, Kore was obviously going to deflect. But he kept shooting until several of the bullets struck him, along with two or three of his allies.

Kore lowered his blade and took on a more casual stance. He released his grip on the dagged and let it fall, as it seemed to have shattered into small glass-like particles. The glass floated upwards and dissolved after a few seconds. Kore looked at Soldier:76 before asking "Is that it? Or is anyone else going to get themselves killed?" Soldier did not take kindly to this. After a second of hesitation he muttered a few words. "Go now."

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar of jet engines as a large, yet sleek, aircraft quickly zoomed across the sky. Kore looked at the craft with a look of intrigue. "So, what are you going to do with that? Its a fighter jet. And we're on the ground. There isn't much it can do."

Thats when there was a shadow that appeared on the ground almost as suddenly as Kore did. He looked up before muttering a curse to himself. He glanced at Jack. His gaze turned to the bomb that was quickly descending towards the ground. He had no choice.

He knew that Jack would try to stretch Kore's abilities to his limits. Kore blinked upwards several times, ascending in a spiral pattern, almost. He reached the altitude of the bomb and placed his hands on it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He sighed and blinked towards the direction of the fleeing jet. He tried using his momentum from the sudden movement to throw the bomb at the jet. His strength would have been enough, if he was on the ground. But since he was airborne he had to gamble on this one.

Luckily for him, he catapulted the bomb in sync with the momentum. It slowly flew through the air, eventually colliding with the jet, helpless against the huge explosion. Kore started to fall towards the ground. He just quietly descended until he was about forty feet from the ground. He blinked towards the ground and landed with an impact. "Well thats ten in seven minutes" Morrision softly said. Kore was confused. "Ten what?" Kore questioned.

Jack sighed. "Ten men killed in seven minutes". He slowly reached for his mask, before removing it. Behind there was a smug grin. "Do you know what you've just done?". Kore turned around, only to be met with the shocked expression of a young girl, obviously never exposed to such a horrible sight.

The realisation hit him like a truck. He slowly raised his hands in a defensive stance and approached Lena. "Heeyyy there." He obviously hesitated before lowering his hands. "Lena, listen. That? You were not meant to see that, ok? I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Lena remained in shock before speaking. "A-are they..." her voice trailed off. Kore looked down, as he grabbed her hand. "Yeah". Lena took a step back. She looked at him with disgust. And fear. She was scared. Scared of the man she loved. She ran inside the building.

"Ready to go?" was all Morrison said. Kore looked back. "Y-yeah. Sure."

 **A/N: Okay, there you go. The next chapter. Now I just want to say, before anyone criticises Kore being possibly overpowered, that him being overpowered is kind of the point. It's sort of like One Punch Man, in a way. He's overpowered, bored with his power and majority of his problems are emotional or mental. But that aside, thank you for reading this far into my story. Sorry this chapter took a little longer, please forgive me. I'll talk to you guys next time, in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Kore and Soldier:76 quickly walked, the snow crunching under their feet. As they traversed the harsh, cold landscape, a drop ship soared above their heads, before doing a 180° turn and slowing down. It cautiously hovered down towards the ground. It got as close as possible and its doors slowly opened, coming into contact with the ice and snow.

As they boarded, Kore could feel judgmental, yet fearful, eyes fall upon him. But as his gaze wandered around the ship, among all the hardened soldiers, terrified recruits and new heroes (obviously called in should the situation have gotten out of hand) there was one face who just beamed happiness.

It was, of course, Mercy. She was a grown woman, yes, but she couldn't help but be taken back to years before, when she was just a young woman and he was just a small child. Despite the horrible things that he did, she guessed she just understood. She knew that he had all that time travel business. Something that played a big part in his life.

She knew him better than anyone. So she figured that out that his intentions wera somewhat pure. Using this as evidence, she believed that everything he did was for the greater good. The reason that Kore knew he could count on Angela was because they shared a mutual trust. It was stronger than anything else in the world.

Kore took one look at her, before she got up and quickly walked over to him. He stepped back, preparing for what he knew was coming. Angela threw her arms around him and squeezed him as tightly as her small, fragile body could. She took a step back. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sight of her beautiful son, now a grown man. She felt happy.

Once again, she wrapper herself around him. Except this time she was more gentle. She softly pressed her head against his chest and let go of her deep breath. She longed for the moment that she could hug him again. In all honesty, she hadn't had physical contact with another person for months. Except for patients, but that doesn't really count.

Finally, she said something. "I missed you, sweetie". Well, now Kore was annoyed. After all this and she was just trying to embarrass him. He replied "Ang, I'm really not in the mood. I get that its been a long time but really?". Angela retreated and rubbed her hands down her Valkyrie Suit, as if she were trying to straighten out creases.

"I'm sorry, Kore. Its just that, well..." her voice trailed off. Kore smiled at her. "Its alright. I get it." he answered. Mercy grabbed him by the arm and led him to one of the two tables in the ship. There was one in the opposite corners. She sat in the corner and invited him to sit next to her.

He rolled his eyes, then reluctantly sat down and shuffled over to Mercy. She grabbed his hand. Kore looked up at her, only to see her smiling brighter than the sun. He just smiled back and slid down in his seat.

He ended up getting the best sleep he had in weeks. He glanced around the small space. He noticed that Soldier was looking at him. The older man gestured for Kore to come over to him. Kore teleported over to Soldier's position. "What do you want, Morrison?" he questioned.

The old man remained silent. "You know what? I'm just gonna go back to sleep.". As he got up to leave, Morrison grabbed his arm. "You will not hurt her." was all the older man said. Kore was quite confused. Why would he ever hurt Angela? He replied "When have I ever harmed her before? What makes you think I would?".

Morrison reached to his face and slowly removed his visor. He was not afraid of taking it off now. Everyone else was sound asleep. "You hurt her more than you realise. You didn't just leave Overwatch. You left her. Who she cared about most just up and left without a trace. You broke her that day".

Kore felt a sudden rage start to boil inside of him. He wouldn't let some old has-been tell him off. "I didn't just leave, asshole! I fucking DIED. I was there at Zurich. But you wouldn't remember, would you? You know why? Because thats how I became this. I was erased from history! As far as the laws of time go, I DON'T FUCKING EXIST! And thats your fault. If you had just let Reyes walk past you in the hall. But you had to pick him up on his attitude. You were the lead commander. Not a kindergarten teacher."

Kore felt all those eyes on him once again. "It may seem like some small, petty detail but not to me. I control time. I went back, time and time again, trying to stop it from happening but I couldn't. But think about it. Just because you had to start an argument over the guys fucking _attitude_ thousands of people died. And me."

Angela had made her way over to Kore. She snaked her hand around his hand and tangled her other arm around it. She stared at him.

"You were there?"

 **AN: So, how about that. 10 chapters in. You know, I'm quite happy with how this has turned out. It already has 20 favorites and 29 follows, so this being my first story I'm quite proud of that. So after this chapter goes up I'm quite confident that after a while we'll reach 30 follows, just to give me the satisfaction of having an even number. But thanks so much to everyone who has favorited and followed, it means a lot. So in the next chapter I'll try to get Kore into Overwatch and provide some background with the other heroes that he sees as he moves around the Watchpoint.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you did, please favorite and follow this story.**


End file.
